If Everything was a Piece of Cake
by verycaren
Summary: Bella heads to LA to study culinary. Her flatmates became her best friends and could the boy she met eight years ago be falling for her? Full of Emmett tipsy-ness! Love wouldn't be as much fun if everything was a piece of cake. Canon pairings, all human
1. Prologue

**Sorry for the wait but school keeps me so busy. Hope you enjoy this one :D**

* * *

~Prologue

June 14th

Edward (12 years old)

"Eddie, catch!" Emmett yelled from across the field. We were playing basketball while Mom and Dad were setting up the food for our picnic in the meadow. Jasper was right across the field while Emmett was a little closer to me.

"Emmett!" I yelled back after the ball hit me on my forehead.

"Dude," my brother replied. "You're such a girl! I'm like a few meters from you and you can't even catch the ball." I took the ball and threw it back to him. "Jasper! Catch this, since Eddie's too weak," he said as he tossed it to Jasper.

"I'm not Eddie."

"Edward still doesn't suit you," Emmett stuck out his tongue. "It sounds so old-fashioned. Everybody gets nicknames, take me for example—E-man is what all the guys call me at school," He replied proudly.

"That's not true," Jasper said. "You only make me call you that when we're in school."

"Nuh-uh!" Emmett argued.

"Uh-huh," Jasper replied.

"Whatever," Emmett crossed his arms. "E-man is so much better than Eddie since he can play basketball ten times cooler. And what can Eddie play?" he turned to me. "My fart!"

"Mozart, Emmett," I corrected him. Emmett completely ignored me and I watched him sniff loudly.

"Pie!" he shouted while running up to where mom was setting up. We followed behind him; Jasper wouldn't stop snorting about Emmett's 'my fart' statement.

"Mom," Emmett said as I watched him dig through the picnic basket. "Where's my maple syrup?"

"I'm sorry honey but I accidentally forgot it back home," mom said while she looked at Emmett's crestfallen expression.

Emmett's face brightened and he took a container from the basket. "There's gravy though. Gravy is my new pie sauce," my brother cheered. Jasper and I sat down next to Emmett who was already pouring gravy on his slice of pie.

"I am so freakin' full!" Emmett began to sing while he rubbed his stomach contentedly. "I just had lunch that was…" he paused to think. "kwel!" he blurted out instead of saying it as 'cool'.

"Okay," Jasper quickly said. "How about we play a game instead?"

"What game?" I looked at him. Anything but Emmett's singing would do.

"Hide and seek? The meadow's pretty huge anyway."

"Girl game," Emmett groaned as he rubbed his bulging stomach.

"How about a consequence for the worst hiding place?" I suggested

"Okay!" Emmett's face lit up. "I'll seek. If Eddie loses, he'll have to start giving me half his lunch once we get back to school."

"And Jasper?"

"I dunno," Emmett shrugged. "I'll figure something out later."

"Won't you give him the same consequence with me?"

"Nah. Too easy," he huffed.

"Rules," Jasper interjected. "No one goes beyond the houses down there," he pointed at the bottom most part of from where we are. "Or inside the houses."

"One, two," Emmett suddenly said. "Three, four…"

I saw Jasper run towards a tree and start climbing it. I decided to run down; Emmett didn't say that we could hide near the houses. I hid behind a large tree, just behind a white house.

A truck came and parked in the driveway. My eyes grew once I saw who was driving, Chief Swan. This is his house.

"Ready or not, here I come!" I heard Emmett.

I walked quickly towards an open window. A brown-haired girl was walking into the kitchen. Her mom, probably the one cooking, passed her a ramekin.

"Show her how to use it, Charlie," the woman told Chief Swan.

The girl looked at her father with her brown eyes. He was holding a torch just like what my mom uses when she's cooking crème brulee.

Chief Swan held her hand and I watched them use the torch.

"Where the heck are you guys?" I heard Emmett. I walked backwards, round the tree.

I heard barking after I realized that something hit my feet. I turned to see a small white dog with thick fur. It kept barking while I tried backing away. I wasn't terrified or something since it was just a baby, hardly reached by knees. It's bark was high and pitchy. I continued backing away and the dog started to growl.

"Ah!" I heard after I bumped something again. I turned to see the brown-eyed girl crutching a ramekin, but losing her balance. I caught her from behind but the ramekin fell along with the spoon.

"Sorry," I told her while picking the ramekin and spoon up, the crème brulee was all over the ground.

"No worries," she grinned. "uh?"

"I'm Edward," I added.

"Hi," she smiled again. "I'm Isabella but everyone just calls me Bella." I kept looking at her beautiful brown eyes and dark brown hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding, but I don't think my brothers are going to find me," I almost forgot about the dog until it ran towards me and kept bumping its head to my skin.

"Sit, Gingersnap," Bella said sternly. The dog started to eat the crème brulee on the ground.

"Don't worry about him. He's just like that with new people."

"I found you!" I heard Emmett's loud voice. "What the heck were you doing in a tree?""Do you wanna come inside?" Bella sked. "There's more crème brulees in the kitchen.

"No, it's okay," I shook my head. "Rules say that I can't go inside houses."

"Well, you're not going to hide, just eat," she smiled. She thought for a while then said, "I'll just go get some. Wait here." She walked to her house.

After a while, she came back with two ramekins and spoons.

"Here," she said after handing me a ramekin and a spoon.

"Thanks," I replied. I followed beside her after she sat under the tree.

"So…" she started to say "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve," I replied.

"You're a year older that I am."

"Eddie!"Emmett came running towards our direction after I poked my head out. "Dude!" he came close. "Where have you been—ooh," he said after he saw I was eating.

"What is that!?" Emmett gasped.

"Hi to you, too," I replied

"Crème brulee," Jasper said when he got here. "Who's she?" Jasper asked.

"Hi," Bella smiled and waved. "I'm Bella"

"Hey," Emmett squeezed her into a hug. "I'm the E-man." I heard Bella start to gasp for air.

"Emmett," I shook my head. "She's being strangled."

"I'm sorry," he apologized after letting her stand on her feet.

"It's okay," she said.

"Oh," Emmett remembered, "This is our brother, Jasper."

"Hi, Jasper"

"Hey, Bella"

"Where may I get some of what Eddie's eating?" Emmett said while trying to be polite.

"Emmett!" Jasper and I said in unison.

"What? You got one, too. It's only fair," my brother stuck his tongue out.

"Emmett clapped his hands as we followed Bella inside her house.

"By the way, Eddie," Emmett leaned towards me. "You lose this game no matter how tasty your new girlfriend's food is. "He stuck his tongue out.

ONE YEAR LATER

June 20th

"Happy Birthday, Eddie," Emmett boomed as he walked into the living room. "It's been a year since we first met and today is Edward's thirteenth birthday. Mrs. Cullen planned a sort of formal-ish party. Guys were dressed in tuxedos and most of the guests were acting all… proper and fancy. Did I mention me wearing a dress in included in this occasion? Mom made me wear this light pink dress that had a huge ribbon around my stomach and an enormous bow behind me. She did give me the privilege of wearing strappy sandals that were less than an inch high; she obviously knew how much of a klutz I am.

"Stop calling me that," Edward said as he ran a hand through his hair. My best friend looked very different in a tux. Edward usually wore a plain shirt and a pair of pants, with his favorite white jacket.

"I will when you start calling me E-man," Emmett replied while sticking his tongue out. He still couldn't let go of that name Edward just rolled his eyes and sighed.

I'm standing beside the dessert table and away from the people since I don't really know what corporate deals or stockholders are. I've been in the same spot for around half an hour, or that's how it felt like. I decided to look for my best friend who abandoned his party earlier. I spotted him pass a few trees; he was sitting on the grass.

"Too much people?" I said as I walked towards him. I slowly sat beside him and bought my knees to my chest.

"Hmm," he said and a smile spread across his face. "Nice dress by the way."

I rolled my eyes and he chuckled while freely falling backwards with his hands behind his head.

"Really?" I replied sarcastically. He chuckled a little and paused to sigh. "I brought you something as a present by the way. But I left it… back in… you house." I grinned. "Sorry."

"Don't sweat it"

"I mean I know you don't really need a present from me. I just thought that…" I stopped talking when I felt something hold my hand. It was Edward's.

"It's okay, Bella," he looked at me sincerely. "You're here, aren't you?" That's good enough got me." I felt my cheeks turn hot.

"Your face," his serious face broke to a smile. "Are you," he raised his head. "Are you blushing?"

I sat silent and surprised with what he said. Is that pretty obvious? I honestly don't know why I'm blushing in the first place.

"I'm joking," he turned his head to me and smirked. But it's true; I admit. I am probably blushing. I think I've been doing that for the past few months. Even Edward notices it.

August 5th

Bella

I jumped from my chair after someone rang the doorbell downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen invited me to the fair with them. I ran down the stairs and raced to the door.

"Hey," Edward smiled after I opened the door.

I smiled at him and quickly looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." They greeted me after that; Emmett came up to the porch and squeezed me into a hug.

"We're going to the fair!" He said, almost squealing. "Caramel apples, here we come!"

"Don't forget the corndogs," Jasper added.

"And the rides of course," Edward said, making me nod involuntarily.

We got to the fair after about fifteen minutes; Emmett quickly opened the door and got out so fast that he would have tripped if Jasper didn't catch him. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen left us with some moen and told us to meet outside the car after three hours.

"Bella?" Emmett called

"Yes?" I asked while trying to finish my bug bucket of popcorm.

"Are you," he paused, "going to eat all that?"

"You can have it," I smiled and passed it to him,

"Thanks, Bella!" he grinned. "You know I'm going to miss hanging out…" he trailed on.

"What?" I said, looking very confused.

"It's nothing," Edward quickly put one arm around me, "Forget him," it worked, too. I just felt my face go beet red.

Jasper nudged me and raised his eyebrows.

After an hour, we, Edward and I, had no idea where Emmett and Jasper ran off to. We thought they were with us on the roller coaster. He and I were just walking around when Mike arrived. I never knew why Edward hated him.

"Hey, Bella." Mike turned to Edward and said. "Cullen."

"Newton," Edward hissed.

Mike ignored him and turned to me. "So, Bella, do you wanna ride the roller coaster with me?"

"We've already done that," Edward said as he gripped my hand tightly. He pulled me away and slowed down one we passed another ride.

"Edward?"

"Don't talk to him, okay?" he turned to me. "Promise?"

"What's wrong with talking to Mike?"

"Promise me," he said forcefully.

"Okay, okay," I replied. "Just calm down and talk slowly."

He started walking and I followed behind.

"So…" I started to say. I plan on asking him Mike.

"Ask any unrelated question," he said sternly.

"Okay," I said and nodded. "Will you tell me what Emmett meant by 'I'm going to miss hanging out'?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not yet"

"Why not yet?"

"It'll ruin the day. But I will tell you soon."

I let it go after that. He did plan to tell me anyway. I wonder what it could be. But, it must be sad since Edward did point out that it would ruin the day.

Half an hour passed and I couldn't be any more patient.

"Will you tell me now?" I nudged Edward's arm "The day's just about over, anyway."

I followed behind him as he sat on a bench.

"Bella," he sighed but his eyes were looking distant.

"Just say it Edward." I encouraged.

"Bella, I," he heaved a sigh. His face was so serious and depressed. He looked at me with his green eyes. "I'm moving."

"Oh," I shrugged. "What's wrong with moving to a new house? It can't be too far from mine, right?"

"No, Bella," he shook his head; I realized what he meant.

"Wait," I shook my head, afraid to say it. "You're moving away, aren't you?" I felt tears start to well up. My best friend nodded his head.

"My dad got reassigned to another hospital. He said that people there need him." He shook his head this time. "That's what Emmett meant. Bella, I wish I didn't have to leave."

I stopped sobbing. "When are you moving?"

"We're not sure, but the closest date would be three days from now. I know it's too early but I just found out about it yesterday and I didn't know how to tell you."

"I guess the only thing we can do us make the best of it?" I gave a fake smile.

"I'm going to miss that sarcasm," he laughed.

"Eddie! Bella!" Emmett yelled. "Let's head back to the car," he came running to us with three caramel apples in his hands.

August 10th

Bella

Mom's been knocking on my door for about twenty minutes now and I'm sitting by the window. Edward's leaving today and I really don't fell like saying goodbye.

"Edward would be wondering why you're not there to wish his goodbye." I heard keys and then the door opened. "Come on, Bella. There's still time."

I got out of the car and quickly ran past the guards. I kept running and searching until I finally spotted a very familiar white jacket. I ran up to him and hugged his from behind.

"Bella!" Emmett greeted and hugged us both.

"I'm a victim," Edward croaked out.

"Oops," Emmett let go and Jasper laughed.

"I thought you forgot," Edward smiled at me.

"'Course not," I replied. I hugged his tight.

"Kids, we have to go," Mrs. Cullen called out.

"Bye, Bella," Jasper said, giving me a hug.

"See you, Bella." Emmett carefully hugged me. "I'm going to miss you."

Edward hugged me tight. "I left you something in your drawer. I felt him grin, "early birthday present," he added. He pulled away and started to remove his jacket. He put it on me. "Here," he smiled softly. "Don't lose it, okay?"

I sniffed and nodded. Edward put his hat on and waved before he went through the door. "Bye, Edward." I sighed while I gripped the white jacket.

* * *

**You know what to do now! I'll be waiting for your reviews :D**

**-Kar**


	2. Chapter 1: Coffeeshop Soundtrack

**Yes... please sue me for the delay. I know it's been so long since I updated (started, actually). And I'm a sloth sometimes. But I hope you guys enjoy this :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I just found out, I still don't own Twilight and Stephanie Meyer doesn't want to give it to me :))

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Coffeeshop Soundtrack

EIGHT YEARS LATER

**Bella**

"More pepper in ziz, Mizz Zwan," said Miss Montois in her odd French accent. Miss Montois is my cooking teacher for French gourmet here in Los Angeles. She's in her late thirties, about six feet tall and really skinny. She keeps her gold-blonde hair in a neat bun and wears an apron with her name on it.

"How much pepper is in that stuff?" Angela asked. She was making her own Bolognese spaghetti. "I don't think the sauce needs too much pepper."

"I'm guessing there's already a spoonful of pepper in here. And Miss Montois doesn't seem to think so," I replied with a little frustration. I added a little more ground pepper in the sauce and mixed it in.

"Yez, ziz is perfect, Mizz Zwan," Miss Montois smiled after she tasted the sauce again. "Good good. Prozede," she left quickly.

"Finally," I sighed.

Angela giggled for a while and whispered, "Ziz iz perfect," she emulated Miss Montois' accent and even rolled the 'r' in _perfect_.

"Come on, students!" Miss Montois clasped her hands together. "I want you all to zink of you inzpirizion! Focuz!"

Someone stiffened a laugh from the back of the class. It was one of those this-woman-is-getting-stranger-by-the-second laughs. I tried to ignore it and breathed in, thinking of some inspiration. The bell suddenly rang and I followed Angela out of the room.

"Glad it's over," I sighed.

"Glad?" Angela laughed. "You actually looked like you were the only one trying in there." I shrugged at her. "Thinking of _someone_?"

I shook my head and kept walking.

"You always are," she continued. "Who?"

"Uh, no one"

"A guy," she nodded. "So you like someone; that's okay." We walked into the library. "Who?"

"He doesn't really study here," I replied.

"Oh," she sat on a table and I sat across her.

"It's nothing, Angela. Anyway, aren't we late for the next class? Come one," I walked ahead of her.

**Edward**

"Welcome to the school, Mr. Cullen," the woman in the front desk said as she passed me a map of the school.

"Thanks," I replied and tucked it in between my brown envelope and my white folder.

"Why are you going to study here again?" Jasper teased. He was leaning his back against the wall and Emmett was in a corner, listening to the iPod he borrowed off jasper. I rolled by eyes at Jasper.

"Don't worry; a nine-month program isn't too long."

"But you've just gone back to college, Eddie. And what about the band?" Emmett interjected. "We'll never play music again!" he sobbed.

"I'm still going to be in the band, Emmett."

"Right," Emmett rolled his eyes teasingly.

"Come on, Chef Edward," Jasper chuckled and we followed.

*o*

We rode home in Jasper's car and once we got home, Emmett suddenly sprang out of the car.

"What's he up to?"

"Beats me," Jasper replied and shut the door. "Em?"

Emmett came out of Mom and Dad's bedroom and my eyes widened. He was wearing the feathered boa Aunt Elizabeth got Mom for Christmas. Mom didn't like it because it was big, white and feathery, but because Aunt Elizabeth told her that it made her look like a pale peacock when she asked Mom to try it on. And then, Uncle Louis, Aunt Elizabeth's husband, came by and joked, "Nice new Christmas tree," to his wife. Mom didn't really find it funny but she smiled anyway.

"Dude," Jasper smirked. "Is that make-up?"

Emmett looked like he spent two seconds with Mom's lipstick and even less with her eye shadow. He had two curlers in his hair and leaned on one arm. He looked spooky, reminded me of Tanya in a way.

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett pouted with his lips. "I'm Tanya," I rolled my eyes at Emmett who looked completely gay. He suddenly erupted in laughter after flashing a camera at me.

"What's gotten into you?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Your face," Emmett hit his hands to his knees and waved his camera. "now on film!"

"I don't get it," Jasper furrowed his brows. "You look really ugly."

"Nothing!" Emmett replied. "Can't we guys just have some fun?" He forgot about the white feather boa. It was white, until Emmett accidentally wiped his makeup away with it.

"You're not very attractive," Jasper gave a weird look. "And I don't know how Mom's going to react when she sees that."

"She'll thank me now," Emmett grinned. "She never liked this peacock costume anyway. Gotta go put this in the wash!" Emmett started to skip out of the room.

"And Emmett," I called before he could leave. I tried not to laugh when Emmett turned to see me. "You messed up your mascara." Emmett's left cheek seemed like someone accidentally streaked it with black paint.

Jasper started the movie after Emmett threw himself on the bean bag chair, or as Emmett called it, Mr. Bean; and I don't really understand why.

"What movie are we watching?" I called from the kitchen. Today's a Wednesday, which is our weekly movie day.

"The Orphan," Jasper said.

"But I wanted G.I. joe," Emmett complained.

"It's Jasper's turn, Emmett. You've been picking the movies ever since last month."

"Yes, mom," Emmett replied.

The phone rang and I looked at the clock. Eleven.

"Tanya Time," Emmett sang as I walked towards the phone.

**Bella**

It's already five PM. I waited outside Angela's class; she should be out any minute.

"Hey," Angela said when she got out. "So, you're on your way to the dorm? To finish unpacking?"

"Actually, I thought about it and I decided I'm not going to."

"How come?"

"It'd be easier if I stayed in a loft, don't you think? I wouldn't spend too much for the rent if I shared it."

"That sounds good." She paused and said, "Have you found a place yet?" I handed her a flier which I saw earlier. There was an address to an apartment with two bedrooms.

"I'm going to call to check on it later."

"Hello?" I heard a perky voice from the other line.

"Hi," I said. "Uh, I'm calling about the flier I saw, the one for the apartment."

"Oh!" she said. "Hi, I'm Alice by the way."

"I'm Bella."

"You can come by anytime, Bella."

"Okay. See you then, Bye."

I came the next day. Alice showed me around her apartment.

"This'll be your room. My roommate, Rosalie, is probably on her way here right now." I continued to sip my coffee as Alice continued to talk about how she and Rosalie met. It turns out Alice was a fashion intern in the same company Rosalie just modeled in. Rosalie wanted a place closer to the industry, and then she met Alice who was designing a collection for her. They clicked and Rosalie moved in a few days later after finding out Alice's apartment was closer to work and that Alice had room.

The door opened and a blonde walked in. She was tall, slim; she must be Rosalie. Her hair was curled loosely and her makeup was light.

"Rose, this is Bella. Bella, Rose." She turned to Rose and said, "She called about the spare room."

"Oh," Rosalie said. "Hey, Bella. You can call me Rose. How's the apartment?"

"It's really nice. I like it; would you guys be fine if I moved in tomorrow?"

"Absolutely not," Alice chirped. "I'd love it if you move in the afternoon. We could spend the next day together."

"We'll go on our first shopping trip."

"Right," I gave a small smile. I'm not a shopaholic and I'm a little freaked out.

"Alice can be," Rose added. "A little high-spirited sometimes."

Alice ignored her and called out, "Rub?"

"Out on the lawn," Rose told her. "Ruby's her pup."

"Baby poodle," Alice said before standing.

*o*

Angela and I headed to a café after classes were over.

"So how was it?" She asked while chewing on a fry.

"It's a nice apartment. It's fifteen minutes away from school though."

"How about the people _in_ the house?"

"They're okay. Alice, the one I spoke to yesterday is fine with dogs since she has one, too. Her flatmate, Rosalie, is pretty okay, too. They call themselves 'sisters' since they're so close."

"Sounds, great, Bella," Angela replied.

*o*

I tugged my two suitcases out the entrance door of the dorm. I was surprised to see a yellow Porsche outside. The driver rolled the window down—it was Alice, and Rose stuck her head out from the passenger seat.

"Alice? Rosalie?"

"Hi, Bella," Alice smiled. "We're here to help you move in. You know, save time."

"What Alice means is that," Rosalie amusingly said. "We're spending the day around town with you."

"Yeah. We wanna know more stuff," Alice replied while getting out of the car.

Alice and Rose drove around town the entire afternoon, after we had lunch at Macy's. Alice and Rose did a little window shopping and then we took a few pictures at the park. We sang to _1, 2, 3, 4_ by Plain White T's on the radio.

"Rose? I feel like getting Starbucks right now."

"I think I do, too," Rose nodded.

So we got to Starbucks and I followed behind Rose and Alice. A tall guy was standing behind the counter. He was big; buff is a better adjective. Rose walked straight to the counter.

"This is Starbucks, where stars spend their bucks," the buff guy said while his head followed behind a brunette across the room. "How may I," he paused after taking one glance at Rose who loked impatient. He smirked, which seemed like a growl at the same time. "Coffee, tea, or me?" He raised his eyebrows. "I'm Emmett, by the way. And you are?"

"Not interested," Rosalie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Can we just order?"

"Can I just get your number?" He mimicked Rosalie's tone. Rose started to walk away. "Wait. Okay, I'm sorry, miss."

Rosalie stopped.

"It's all on me if you like," Emmett added. "Peace offering"

Rose grinned as she turned to him.

"For you and your friends, okay?"

"Thank you, Emmett!" Alice said loudly. She shot a knowing look at Rosalie.

"Thanks," Rose told him. Emmett flashed her a smile.

Emmett seemed okay. He even made the drinks himself. He walked towards our table with our orders.

"Hey," Emmett said while giving the last drink to Rose. "Sorry about the horrible intro." He breathed. "I'm Emmett, miss?"

"Rosalie," Rose shook his hand. "And this is Alice, and Bella."

"Hi," Emmett waved his hand at us. "I guess I'll see you around," he lowered his voice and turned with his chin up. "Shoot!" he exclaimed, following more noise. We turned our heads to see Emmett's apron wet and steaming.

"Sorry, bro," the blonde holding the tray said.

"My smoothness," Emmett mourned hysterically since Rose was giggling in her seat. Alice and I exchanged amused faces.

"What'd I miss?" Jasper asked us. I noticed Alice had her chin in her palm, is she really staring at him?

"Nothing much," Alice said in a stunned tone. I gave her an obvious look. Alice mouthed, "What?"

I kept a low grin after shaking my head.

"Right. I'm Jasper by the way," Jasper said while breaking the silence. He stuck his hand out, waiting for Alice to shake it. Alice still looked entranced so I nudged her lightly. Her hand left her chin and it seemed a little shaky.

"I'm Al…" Alice stopped midsentence. Alice shut her eyes and seemed like she swallowed a pill. "I'm Alice," she said after clearing her throat.

"I'm Bella" I said and shook Jasper's hand.

"I'm Jasper, Emmett's brother." That's funny, all of a sudden, their names are familiar.. but they can't be…? Can they?

I shook the thought out of my head and turned to see Emmett taking his apron off. Rosalie was having small laughs. Jasper was helping Emmett clean up. And Alice was still, still, just looking at Jasper.

"Alice!" Rose snapped her fingers at Alice. "This place is going to overflow soon if you don't stop drooling."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Rose.

"We'll be right back!" Emmett turned his head while Jasper dragged him through the kitchen doors.

"Emmett's really in to you," I grinned at Rose.

"Yeah. But pick-up lines are so last century," Rose said while giving her tone a high pitch. "Look at what he left me." Rose lifted the tissue from the table and flipped one said to us. It read: Lost my number, can I have yours? "What an idiot," Rose enunciated.

"Someone's in denial," Alice teased.

"Haha, very funny"

"Don't give him your number though," Alice said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "You just met him."

"No," Alice started to laugh. "Let him please you first. Then make him beg for it."

"Well, the blonde one's cute, too. Right, Alice?" Rosalie gave her a knowing look.

"Jasper?" Alice shrugged. "He's okay."

* * *

**Loathe it or love it, send me a review.**

**I'm gonna post a new artwork on this soon on deviant art. Keep yourselves posted, okay?**

**Luv Yous, Kar ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Tonight

**Yes, it's been a long wait but I made a few changes in my story sketch so this took a while to make. I'm not gonna lie, Senior Year is eating up all my time... Enjoy this one, guys :)**

**by the way, I've changed my username again.**

**It's verycaren now, no longer floatingonfrapp. The same goes for my twitter and deviantArt accounts.**

* * *

Chapter 2

SUNDAY

**Bella**

"And don't forget Elle, Bella!" Alice said through the phone. I told her I was going to head to the old book store to check out new books. Her head peeped out from her room, with curlers in her hair, she used her pleading voice, convincing me to get the magazines on the list she gave me. I've already crushed Vogue and Cosmopolitan out.

Rose also headed out. We separated after one of us got off the bus first. Yes, bus, because Rose isn't convinced that my truck would be safe enough. I turned the block, turning my head back to check on the new bookstore. I'll come back after getting Elle. I turned by head front only to feel my nose getting broken. Did I just hit a wall? Iron man, perhaps. I looked up, cupping my nose with my left hand. I hope it isn't bleeding, the stranger would find me weird if my hand smudged blood all over my face.

Thankfully, Jasper is Iron Man right now. He looked like he just got off from work, wearing his plain black shirt.

"Sorry, Bella," he said. Ducking his face down to check my face. Okay… my hand's dry. I mentally sighed in content at the thought of not seeing blood on my hand. But I can smell a bit of rust in my nose right now.

"I'm okay, see?" I told him while removing my hand. "Nose not yet broken."

"I was in a hurry to get home," he explained. "I was wondering why Emmett came in the café to ask permission to take my bike around. He was wearing a leather jacket and those spandex that take him hours to get in."

"If it makes you feel any better, Rose is out. Emmett will only find Alice there, _patiently_ waiting for me to bring her the magazines she asked for." I looked to ahead, the bookstore was only three stores away, I'd be home soon.

"You mind if I tag along then? My shift just ended. Promised my brother I'd get him this…uh, hold on," Jasper dug through his pockets and pulled a creased sheet of paper. "I really don't know what this even means."

I looked at the intricate handwriting. "I have this one back home, too. The title's in French and it's about French pastries and appetizers. I'm not sure if it's still being published though."

We walked into the bookstore. The smell of books was amazing, I could spend hours in this store. Unfortunately, there was no Elle magazine around, just Vogue and Fashion magazines. I grabbed Fashion magazine instead, hoping Alice would be fine with it. To me, fashion magazines were all the same. They have pictures of girls in designer clothes and they make other women feel insecure about themselves. To Alice, I'm sure they had a different meaning. Alice is a designer, so it's perfectly clear that she needs to feed on them.

"Hey, Bells," I heard Jasper call me. He turned from the shelf he was looking at. "Do you think you guys can make it to Bulb on Saturday? There's an opening and we have a gig that night." Jasper was grinning like he was so nervous about everything.

"Sure, I'm sure they'd love to see you guys sing. You doing the lead?"

"Partly…" he replied. "You guys are really going to be there? Don't worry it's casual."

"Yes, Jazz, _Alice_ will be there," I grinned while taking the bag from the cashier. Jasper gave a silent chuckle while shaking his head. "I'm sure you'll do really well."

"Great," he said and gave a small wave. "So, see you guys there. Thanks for the help by the way," he raised the book he just bought.

"Sure," I waved back and made my way to the bus stop.

"Hey Bells," Alice waved from the kitchen counter. She had her curled hair down, and I realized that even though the curls looked like they were done by an expert, Alice's straight and spiky hair suited her better.

"Back to straight, huh?" Alice said like she read my mind. "Well, the experiment was still pretty fun. I could dye my hair red next time." She stood on her feet and walked towards me. "Thank you, Bells! You've just saved me from boredom. Did I mention my job doesn't start until…"

"Next week," I laughed. "Yes."

Rose walked in and handed Alice an envelope. "Mom sent me the rent!" She tucked some bills into a new envelope and wrote down an address.

"I'll head on to the post office tomorrow so I can get the water and electricity bills paid." Alice said. "I'll drop that up for you, too if you want." She took the envelope from Rose and tucked them in her Chanel purse.

"Thanks," Rose said. She flopped herself on the couch and began flipping through Alice's old fashion magazines.

"Hold on," I said. "Where do I pitch in?" I was the newest one here but they never really did tell me how the expenses were being cut.

"Well," Alice looked up in though. "How about groceries and repairs? I think those would be good."

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "Since you're also the cook, you must be some ingredient expert, Bells. It's settled, you can do groceries and repairs." I nodded my head.

"Have you guys popped this one in yet?" Alice raised a DVD of Toy Story 3. "The trailer was so awesome, and I know it's a kid and tween movie but… well, we're all kids at heart."

Rose held in her laugh and said, "Pop it in. I loved the last two installments. This one is gonna have a hot Ken in it."

"And a bunch of other new toys, I heard," I added. Alice sat on the floor, next to the player and hit play. Rose kept going "awe" at every seen the Ken doll was in. It's pretty explanatory to me, though. Rose is a blonde model, a reflection of Barbie, maybe, so it wasn't completely strange that she adored watching Ken.

"You know," Alice said while chewing on her popcorn. "Emmett could be Ken, Rose. They're both… strongly built? And they both like blondes."

"Someday," Rose sighed. "some cool of a dude is gonna be man enough for me as Ken is."

"Speaking of man," I announced. "I bumped into Jasper and he wanted us to go to their first gig in the Bulb this Saturday. It's the grand opening and Jasper's playing that night."

"That's really awesome," Alice enunciated while nodding.

"I did tell him we were going," I mentioned. "It's pretty obvious that we'd want to go."

"It's like he was too chicken to ask you out himself," Rose grinned at Alice, "that he asked Bella to do it."

*o*

Saturday Night.

Alice made me put on at least seven outfits and all of them were too much for me. I didn't tell her though because I figured that between both of us, my actual knowledge in comparison to Alice's is like a ratio of one to ten. The first outfit was a fitting black tee that said rock and roll; the bottom part was a skimpy black jean skirt and fishnet stockings. Alice even swept all my hair to one side to complete the look—that was only second to the fifth outfit. A plum crisscross-patterned top with a collar that reached all the way to my earlobes. They were paired with tight leather jeans and silver pumps. I swear I looked like a semi-futuristic clown when Alice put silver lipstick on me.

"Am I really going to wear any of these outfits to the gig?" I asked at Alice whilst trying to hide my exasperation.

"Of course not, silly Bella!" Alice grinned after making me spin with another weird outfit.

Rose was chucking. She was already dressed in a ruby red cocktail dress with her hair curled and clipped halfway. She has cute skin toned open-toes and a gold barrette. Alice was in a black strapless that complimented her pale skin. She had three-inch heels to match her fancy purse. Alice stood from the couch and walked into her room. She brought out a emerald halter dress handed it to me.

"That is your dress tonight." She simply said while I took it.

"Thanks," I nodded. "But, why'd you have me put on crazy outfits? Jasper did say we could dress casually."

"We had a lot of time left and I need to see how they looked on someone before I bring them other to the shoot tomorrow."

I didn't ask any more questions. "Plus," she added, " I wanted to see how long your patience was going to last. Those outfits are tricky to put on. Casual is for people who don't want to stand out and attract some really hot guys."

"Come on!" Alice pulled me and Rose inside. I spotted Jasper on the stage, it looked like they just started playing. Emmett's face lit up once he saw us after a few seconds. He looked like he wanted to wave but he was too busy drumming. I caught Jasper wink at Alice even though we were already sitting in a corner. Someone else was on stage with them. He had such familiar bronze hair and green eyes. His features were a little familiar too.

Jasper sang the last line of a verse and _he_ started singing. His voice felt so smooth and straight. Something suddenly struck me. It was my best friend, my best friend who used to tease me about trying not to be a girl, my best friend who never talked to me in years, my best friend who I've never forgotten about. Edward.

_I was giving Ginger a bath when I heard a car pull up._

"_Hey Mrs. Swan," I heard Edward say. "Is Bella home?"_

"_Yes, dear," I heard my mom say. "Come in. She's out in the back, giving Ginger a bath."_

"_Thanks, Mrs. S. And here," he must have brought her something from Esme. "Mom wanted me to give you this. It's pie."_

"_Alright, thank you dear. Please tell her thank you for me."_

"_Sure," he said before I could hear loud footsteps. Ginger was trying to get away now. I held her before her feet could get out and get soap on the grass._

"_Bells?" Edward called out. He spotted me and walked over. "Hey."_

"_Hi," I smiled. Edward was wearing his favorite jacket again. He sat down, opposite of me, and began taking the hose._

"_Getting frisky, huh?" he said while washing the soap off on Ginger. I lost my grip and Ginger jumped on Edward's chest. Lucky enough, only her tail had soap left. She started licking Edward's face._

"_Sorry, Edward," I stood and picked her up. "I'm sorry about your jacket. I'll get it washed for you, okay?"_

"_It's fine, Bells." He swept the bubbles off. "Ginger just loves me more than she loves you."_

"_Haha," I replied sarcastically. "Let me just finish up with her and we can do whatever you wanna do."_

_An hour later, Edward and I were sitting behind my house. Mom was nice enough to help us set up a sort of 'imaginary picnic'. It was imaginary because there was no food on the plastic plates. There only thing was juice from a pitcher. I reached for the ice cold drink and began pouring juice into the glasses._

"_Hey, Bells," Edward suddenly said. He looked like he was asleep so I didn't want to bother him._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Someday, I'm gonna be in this awesome band and we're gonna make awe-ful music…" One eye was open, obviously so he could see my reaction and make a laugh out of it later._

_I laughed but little enough to keep my slippery hands firm in gripping the pitcher's handle. "Yes… awful." I knew Edward could play the piano really well, and he's so passionate about it at the same time. A break in music would be his dream._

_Edward shook his head and sat up. "No, I mean "awe" and "full" like fill you with amazement." Sometimes he liked twisting his words to leave me befuddled._

"_Why couldn't you just say awesome twice?" I commented. Leave it to Edward to make this complicated for his benefit._

"_Using awesome," Edward explained. "twice would just mistake stuff lame."_

"_You're weird," I commented. "And what's it gonna be called?—Awe-ful Music by Awesome Edward? Or is it the other way around?"_

_Edward's brows furrowed which always has been cute. "No, that's just lamer that the first idea. I smacked his arm and he winced. Was he faking it? I didn't know, but I check like some worried idiot._

"_Edward!" I knelt since he turned to the opposite side. I tried to see the damage but he wouldn't keep rocking back and forth. He's gotten taller since his birthday. We used to be of the same height, but his growth spurt gave him three inches more."Will you let me see?" I said, nearly annoyed, I moved my head closer only to have my forehead hit his._

"_Ow," we both winced and we had our hands on our foreheads._

"_I've got it," Edward suddenly kept chuckling. He was laughing at me. "You _struck_ me with the idea!" He continued to mock me. I couldn't help but furrow my brows in response and grimly look at him._

"_Sorry, Bells," he flashed me that apologetic smile I hate. He knows I actually like it. I can never say no when he starts doing his charming smile. "You just crack me up all the time. You always do."_

"_Glad I'm your personal clown, Edward."_

"_No, but seriously…" his face was half-smiling now. "It's gonna be "August" because August means a lot to me."_

"_You'll be there right? When I play it for the first time?"_

"_Of course," I told him. "I'd never miss it. Who would want to miss seeing Emmett get crazy with drums and Jasper do his impressive guitar playing that he learned from Guitar Hero."_

"_They're gonna tease me about how girly the song is."_

"_You might as well wear pink and put on skirts," I laughed. "I could bring pink lights for you."_

_We were silent for a while. And I looked at him, trying to see if I could find the real reason why in his eyes. It's useless, when I try to do it, I end up getting lost. "You could use June," I managed to say. "It's when you're birthday us. Neither of us have our birthdays in August."_

"_August," he simply said and smiled at me again._

"Ohmigosh," Alice gushed. "I think I'm in love with Jasper!" she said it a little too loud and quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"I think you're crazy," Rose laughed. "You barely know him. You guys haven't been on a date yet."

"I can tell," Alice said surely. "Plus, if he's that great with a guitar then I love him for it. Is Emmett Ken enough for you, Rose?" Alice raised he brows.

"I don't know," Rose shrugged. "He plays the drums, big deal."

"You know he's trying to impress you right?" I told Rose.

I was frozen while Edward sang. His voice, getting smoother by each line.

I found paradise

In a meadow in August with you.

* * *

**You know what I want you to do; and you know you want to do it. :)**

**Review, ok? or reach me through: caren_**

**Question, what's you're favorite song right now? (just wanna know more about my readers)**

**-Kar**


	4. Would You?

**Teeny-Tiny Sneak Peak of Chapter 3:**

Emmett says: hey B, someone was just checking you out for five minutes

Bella blushes furiously... looking for flushed and she felt her cheeks burn up

Jasper: Ohmi...

Emmett: Dude! I so didn't recognize you at all!

* * *

**Would You?**

**I need a beta-reader for this fic. If you are interested in joining, please send me a review. If you've beta-ed a fanfic before, please tell me about it, too. :)**

**Thanks to everyone who's read this story.**

**I'll announce who my beta is in the next chapter.**

**-Kar**


	5. more

Hey guys.

I wanted to thank everyone who's supported this story. I've been on hiatus for a while because I've been working hard on photography, one of my passions. I'm an aspiring photographer and getting a good camera is a huge dream. I'm trying to win a professional (dslr) camera from a contest (in facebook). I hope you guys can give some support and maybe be able to tell others about my entry as well.

The link is in my profile. Hope you have time to check it out. Thank you :)

Karen


End file.
